Lie to ME
by Katxo
Summary: Bella and Edwards daughter is a member of the Volturi. She left along time ago and now she will be coming face to face with the Cullen’s after 20 years. Why did she leave and why is she going back? ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

This is my other idea for a story about Edward and Bella's daughter

**This is my other idea for a story about Edward and Bella's daughter. I really hated my first one, so here is my second one. **

**GPOV**

I was sitting in my room in Volterra's castle getting cleaned up after my hunt. Though Aro tried to curb my eating habits towards humans, I remained hunting animals. The first time I met Aro I could tell he had expressed interest in me. My mind is very strong and I have two talents. I am able to read minds like my father and I can control the people around me. I can make them do whatever I want them to do. Aro liked and enjoyed my talent very much and I was very handy to him. Though don't get my wrong , Aro treats me very well and he has always favoured me a little above the rest.

I just finished tying up my hair and I looked at myself in the mirror. I had always been pretty; I looked a lot like my father. Men had expressed interest in me over the years but Aro never gave them the chance to even talk to me. I frowned at that thought and I walked and I sat down on the edge of my bed. It was another one of those days, I wasn't happy or sad. I hadn't felt anything in a long time. I can still remember the looks on my family faces the day I decided to leave. They never found me and they had no idea that I was part of the Volturi's guard.

"_Gabriella, we don't love you, we never did. You were a mistake" My mother said and I was shocked. I couldn't say anything. I didn't understand. _

"_What? Mom, Dad you can't be serious" I said looking at there faces._

"_We are, just go, we are tired of trying to live happily, when you are around. You cause way too much trouble and drama" Dad said. I couldn't read there thoughts they were all blocking me. _

"_Bu-but where am I suppose to go?" I said, willing myself not to cry._

"_It doesn't matter just go, and don't come back, it's better this way" Carlisle said and I couldn't help but let a few tears run down my cheeks. I was going to become a full vampire within the next couple of months. I couldn't do it alone._

"_If that's what you want…" I said and I turned a way. This whole thing really made me wonder if this is how my mother felt, knowing that there love was all fake. Here I was sixteen, not full vampire and going to be alone. _

I remember that day so clearly. It was so abrupt and too much to take it. I didn't want to be alone. So I went to Volterra, where I met Aro and here I am today. Unlike my family they helped me through my transformation. When Aro discovered my powers he immediately asked me to join the guard and after careful consideration, I accepted. It was better then being alone for eternity.

Suddenly Jane walked in "Aro wants to see you" She said smiling. I really didn't like Jane, she was just too evil and mean to people.

I got up and I walked over to Aro's chamber. He was sitting with Marcus and Caicus.

"Hello Aro" I said smiling, I didn't hate Aro, but I didn't love him either. This place was the closest thing that I had to a family.

"Gabriella, my child how are you doing on this lovely day?" He said smiling and walking towards me.

"Um, I'm okay" I said

"Well we have a new mission for you" He said and paused to look at my expression "You'll be sent in alone to see what really is going on. We don't want to cause suspicion so once you discover wants really going on you'll call here and we'll Jane and some of the others"

I nodded my head and then asked "What do you expect is happening there?" I really was curious, this was my first mission in the last couple of months and I was looking forward to getting out of Volterra for awhile.

"We have reason to believe that there is an army of vampires trying to overtake the area. We are assuming that the army is quite big, but we are not too sure. We need to send you in to see how big of a problem it is down there and what kind of precautions need to be taken. If there is an army we will eliminate them." He said and then he turned towards Marcus, who had spoken.

"Are you sure she'll be ready for this?" He said eyeing Aro expectantly.

"Yes, I'm quite positive, we don't know if there still there" Aro replied and then he turned back to me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked questionably.

"Gabriella, you are being sent to Forks, Washington. We know that your parents and the rest of the Cullen's lived there and we are not too sure that they are still there" Aro said.

"They are not my parents, they never were." I said and then I noticed the worried look on Marcus's face and I said "Don't worry, I have no intention of making contact with them if they are there." I said gritted my teeth. Just the mere thought of those people made me angry.

"Very well, now you'll leave in two hours. When you arrive you will go to this address" He said handing me a piece of paper and I immediately recognized the address. It was near the Cullen's house. Oh great. "This is the address of the house we bought, considering we do not know how long you will be there" He said "Okay, any other questions? You need to start packing and get to the airport. I nodded my head and I left.

I packed quickly and I made it to the airport just in time. I relaxed into my seat and I just thought. What if they were still there? I argued with myself. Then I remembered that they didn't want me and that they never wanted me. They had no idea how much I really hated them. They destroyed my life. For so long I wished that I hadn't been born.

I didn't even bother trying to block myself from Alice. They didn't want me, so they wouldn't care if I returned , or so I hoped. I got off the plane and thankfully they weren't there. Part of me thought that they did care. Every once in a while they would call me cell or write me and e-mail, but I never replied. I didn't even open the e-mails, I just clicked delete. I had enough of there bullshit.

"Gabriella Volturi?" Some man asked

"Yes?" I gave him a questioning look.

"I was informed of your arrival and I was sent to drop of you car keys" He said handing me a set of keys "Your car is outside" And with that he walked away.

I went inside and I found my car. It was a blue FERRARI F430 and I loved it. I got into the car and I sped away. I knew my way around Forks, since I had lived there for part of my life. I was right about the house. It was about five minutes away from the Cullen's. I went the long way, just in case they were home. I got to my house that I would be staying in. I walked in and I immediately knew that I wasn't alone.

**WORTH CONTINUING? REVIEW PEOPLE. **

**I'M NOT TOO SURE I LIKE THIS ONE.. but I have a couple of other ideas too, so we'll see which one. **

**R&R&R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews; I'm not too sure I'll be continuing

**Thanks for the reviews; I'm not too sure I'll be continuing! , we'll see.**

**APOV**

_Gabby was getting off of a plane. She looked a little worried and apprehensive. She got into a blue Ferrari and sped away. She drove to a red brick house. She walked in and she called out "Who's there?!" _

I looked up and I saw Edward and he was suddenly hopeful. "Alice that house is close to ours…" he said. I was glad that Bella didn't know about the vision, she had gone hunting.

"Yes, a street away" I said carefully. I didn't want to get anyone's hopes up.

"When is she going to arrive?" He asked.

"She'll be here within the next two hours" I said

"Well let's get everyone and meet her there!" He said jumping up. "Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie!" He shouted up the stairs and they came downstairs just as Bella and Emmett returned from hunting.

"Alice had a vision that Gabby is coming home and her house is a street away. We need to get there and wait for her to arrive" He said and everyone had a look of shock on there faces.

"Wait Edward calm down. Alice you saw a vision that she will be here, in Forks?" Carlisle asked turning to me.

"Yes, she'll be here within the next two hours" I said

"Oh my gosh, let's go Edward now!" Bella said starting to run towards the cars, but Edward grabbed her. "Hold on a second love" He said soothingly. When Gabriella left it destroyed Bella, it destroyed all of us. We were never able to find her again. That day we told her all those lies, was only to save her.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? The last time we were with her. We told her that we didn't love her and that she was a mistake." Jasper said and he was right. She probably wouldn't want to see us, we abandoned her.

"Well we need to explain to her, that it was only to protect her." Rosalie said. "It was the only way she could be safe." She paused and then she looked at me. "Alice what do you see happening?"

"I don't know everyone's making decisions. I keep getting glances and it really doesn't look too good. I see her getting really angry." I said wishing that it wasn't true and that it wouldn't come true. I wished that we had never said those things to her. I wouldn't forgive us if I were in her position.

"I don't care, she is my daughter. I will not loose her again" Edward said and he stood up.

"Bella and I are going to wait for her there. You guys can come if you want, but bring no cars. We don't want her to turn around and leave if she sees our cars." He said.

We all got up and we ran. We were at Gabby's new house within minutes. I kept getting all kinds of visions, with my whole family making different decisions. We wait for an hour. The house was already furnished and it was very nice looking. I wondered how she could afford this. Did she have a job? Did she want to see us? Why would she suddenly come back here? Not that I don't want her. We missed her so much and in the end sending her away was the mistake.

**BPOV**

I was sitting on Edwards lap in Gabby's living room. I was too nervous, and even Jaspers sending me calm couldn't help my nerves. I regret ever sending her away, it was definitely the biggest mistake of my life. She would never believe that us sending her away was the only way to keep her alive. Alice had gotten a vision of her death by a vampire. We couldn't tell which vampire it was, but we tried every possible plan that involved her staying with us. But Alice still saw her dead. The only way for her to be safe was if we sent her away.

Suddenly we heard a car stop out front. Then we heard her come up the stairs. She opened the door and she dropped her things. She must have sensed us because she walked into the living room. When she saw us her face went from being shocked, angry and then expressionless.

**GPOV**

Oh my god. Here they were the family that abandoned me. Emmett and Alice were smiling and looking really excited to see me. I was so confused why the hell were they here and why did they look happy?

"Hey Gabby!" Alice said smiling and running over and giving me a hug. I just stood there motionless.

"My name is Gabriella" I said backing away from them until I was pressed against the wall.

It was an awkward silence.

_She is so angry and confused. – Jasper_

_Does she have any talents? – Emmett thought._

_I missed her so much, it broke my heart – Bella _

_She's here, after all the hoping, here she is – Edward_

I couldn't stand the silence anymore "Why the hell are you guys here?" I sneered

"What do you mean? Gabby we haven't seen you twenty years" Rosalie said.

"So? You are the ones who sent me away, okay? Remember, I was a mistake , you left me to die" I said glaring at each and every one of them.

"No, I swear it wasn't like that! Alice had a vision of your. .. death and no matter what decisions we made to try to prevent it, you always ended up dead. The only way was to send you away. We knew you wouldn't just leave, if we asked you so we decided that telling you that you that we didn't want you was the best way" Emmett said looking down.

"Ugh" I scoffed "Do you really expect me to believe this bullshit, you guys are good liars. I don't trust you. I hate you." I snapped.

"Gabby we are so sorry. I swear we tried finding you, but we couldn't. We thought that maybe you were dead and here you are. We're all just so happy to see you" Esme said and I could tell that she meant it.

"Doesn't change anything. I don't trust you guys." I said

"Then why did you come here?" Edward asked and I could tell by his thoughts that he was confused. I was blocking him.

"I didn't come back for you guys. It is none of your business as to why I am here." I said

"Please Gabby we just want to talk, discuss everything. We'll understand if you don't want to talk to us now. We know we hurt you badly." Bella, "But Gabby please, don't leave us." She said and then she started sobbing into my fathers chest.

"Hurt me badly? Is that what you think you did. Trust me, you ruined my life. You have no idea how long I've been waiting for death. It's hard going through a transformation alone." I snapped and then I turned away. "Just go."

_We'll come back another time Edward. I see it happening. –_Alice thought and she obviously didn't know I could read minds.

They all got up and they started towards the door. My father stopped and so did everyone else and he said "I'm so sorry Gabby, for hurting you" He looked to be in agony.

"Gabby died a long time ago." I said.

**Well there is some background. She had to leave, it was the only way for her to live, or so they thought. Review and see what happens with Cullens and Gabriella, when she goes to there house. (They still don't know that she is part of the Volturi.)**

**R&R.**


	3. Your Choice

GPOV

**GPOV**

"Gabby died a long time ago" I said.

The Cullen's looked back at me and I could see that I had hurt there feelings, but I couldn't bring myself to feel bad. They say that it was only way for them to save my life. I didn't want to think about the Cullen's anymore, even though I knew I'd have to deal with them eventually.

I decided to look around my house. Aro really set me up. It was nice and big and it was just so cozy. My room was a nice lavender color and I really loved it. I decided I needed to hunt so I changed into some old sweats and a sweater and I left. I ran deep into the forest until I came across a bear. Bears weren't my favourite, but I didn't feel like searching for anything else.

I went towards the bear and he started growling at me, I growled back and then I launched myself at him. He swatted me away which made me angrier. I launched myself at him for the second time and this time I was successful. I bit into his neck and I felt the warm blood flowing into my mouth. I drained the bear within minutes and I quickly disposed of the carcass. I was cleaning up the mess I had made when I heard the thoughts of Emmett.

_Wow a bear, that's my girl. _

_I wish she would talk to us, she really hates us. _ My father thought.

They still didn't know about my talents so I couldn't say anything. Instead I acted like I thought I was alone. I ran back to the house. I took a shower and found that I really needed it. It really relaxed me. I was towel drying my hair when I got a phone call from Aro.

"Hello" I said

"Gabriella my darling, how is the house? Is everything okay so far?" Aro asked and I could tell he was burning with curiosity.

"The house is wonderful, thank you. Everything is okay. The Cullen's stopped by though" I said not trying to hide the anger I still felt.

"Oh Dear, what did they want" He asked clearly worried.

"Nothing, I don't want to talk about it. I kicked them out." I said and I could hear a sigh of relieve from him.

"Okay well, we suspect that the vampire army will make a move in the next couple of weeks. So therefore, we have set you up in school because it will look very suspicious if you're there for months. We need a cover, I hope you don't mind?"

I did mind. I didn't want to be here for months! Oh dear lord. "No, it's fine." I lied.

"Well you'll only have to go three times a week, because we convinced them that for the other two days, you're doing college prep courses outside of school along with volunteer hours. It really was quite easy for them to believe us." Aro said happily. "You'll start school next week though; we told them that you needed time to settle in." It was only Sunday which is great. I have this whole week to just relax and figure out what I'm going to do about the Cullen's.

"Okay great. So I'll keep a look out for anything out of the ordinary" I said

"Yes that's a good idea. Oh yes, do the Cullen's know that you are part of the Volturi?"

"No, but with this phone, call I hope Alice hasn't seen anything" I said biting my lip nervously.

"Yes I thought about that. I don't think she's been watching for me." He said and he seemed pretty confident so I didn't worry about it.

"True."

"Gabriella are you sure you can do this?' He asked and I could sense his concern for me.

"Positive. It's early morning here so I'd like to go pick up a few things." I said.

"Why of course. We'll be in touch soon." He said and then we hung up.

It was only eight , so I went upstairs and I changed into a pair of skinny jeans with my red long sleeve v-neck sweater and my black leather boots. I got my purse and my wallet. I realised that I didn't have any cash, just a credit card, which was fine.

I got into the car and I drove to Port Angeles. I found a bookstore and I picked up some books then I went to MAC and got some more makeup. I was walking around the mall when I suddenly bumped into something hard. I then realised that it was Alice.

I tried to get by her but she leached onto me. "What the –" I was cut off my Alice,

"Gabby!" She said hugging me and I stiffened in response. "You have to come to the house, please!" She pleaded with me.

"Alice, no!" I said a little more harshly than I intended.

She looked like she was about to cry. "Please, Emmett and Jasper miss you, we all do. You don't have to talk to your parents, they'll understand. But please, for me. Just for an hour, pleaaaaase"

"Ugh, Fine." I said, I wanted to use my talent to make her go away, but I couldn't risk her seeing it in a vision.

I left and I drove home. I really regretted saying no to Alice. I was tempted to drive miles and miles away. I couldn't bring myself to do it. We were going to have this confrontation sooner or later and I would rather it be on my own terms. I dropped everything off at my house and I made my way. I got there around 8:30. I walked up the porch stairs and I knocked.

"Gabby!" Alice squealed, clearly exciting that I actually came.

"It's Gabriella" I said, not hiding my annoyance.

It was awkward silence. I was still in the doorway. Jasper must have felt how uncomfortable I was because I could feel him sending some calm my way.

_She's beautiful Edward – Esme _

_I can't believe she came. ­–Carlisle._

_Edward, shes not as angry as before. –Jasper._

_Gabby hates me.-Rose_

_Gabby was always like a daughter to me , now she hates me , all of us –Emmett_

_She'll never forgive us – Edward_

_I love her so much and I wish she understood that what we did was to help her – Bella._

I just realized that unlike my father or anyone else's mind talents, I could hear my mother's thoughts. That's just strange.

"So Gabriella, what brings you to Fork?" Carlisle asked.

"That's none of your business." I said, trying not to sound so harsh.

I went and I sat down on the couch. This couldn't get any more awkward.

"Honey, we need to talk" My father said sitting down across from me. _She already knows, why we did what we did. I wish she would believe us._

_Stupid Edward, she clearly doesn't want to talk about that – Alice._

"I know why you left. I still don't believe you." I said glaring at him.

_She's so angry, I don't understand. We're telling the truth – Jasper_

_It's breaking Edward and Bella's hearts, that she hates them. – Esme._

I couldn't take anymore of them thinking about how angry I was. I didn't want to hear that what they did was to help me.

"Jesus Christ, stop already. I don't hate you!" I snapped. They look at my confused and then suddenly my dad understood.

"You can read thoughts." He stated simply, and I nodded my head.

"Wow, that's so cool! Do you have any other talents." Alice said and I nodded my head. "What is it?"

"It doesn't matter." I snapped. I got up and I started towards the door but Emmett stepped in front of me and stopped me.

"Get the hell out of my way, now." I sneered, trying to get around him. I was tempted to use my other talent, but I didn't want them to know about it.

" Gabriella, we're so sorry. Please, we want you back , we all love you so much." My mother said and she started sobbing.

_She doesn't want to be with us. – Bella_

"You're right, I don't." I said staring at her.

Everyone's faces turned sad, understanding what I meant.

"What?" I scoffed "Did you honestly think that I would, after all that I've been through? Honestly I don't believe you."

_She came back here for us, though, right? – Rosalie _

"No, I didn't come back for you. I'm here for my own reasons." I said

"What reasons, why can't you trust us?" Alice said sniffling a sob.

Suddenly my dad was sending images of Alice's visions that she must have seen of my deaths. They all ended with me dead. Then he showed me in his mind, the vision of me leaving. I realized then that they were telling the truth.

I looked up at Edward "This doesn't change anything. It doesn't make what happened okay."

"I know, but please, don't shut us out. Give us a second chance." My father pleaded with me. "You're out daughter, we want you in our lives."

"I wanted you. You were never there for me, when I needed you most" I said willing myself not to cry.

I was torn. I longed for there company. I didn't know how I'd be here, part of me wanted to give them a second chance. The other part of me, was still so hurt and so angry at them.

"Gabriella, I can feel what you're feeling. You're right, it is all our fault. You're hurting so bad and I understand." Jasper said.

"No, you know nothing." I said.

"I know that you believe us. I know you're angry and you upset at yourself. Please just give us the chance. We won't bother you again; it's up to you now." He said and I looked at each of there faces and I knew that they really meant what they said. "You're mentally a physically hurting, almost broken" Jasper said and he was right, when he said that, I saw each one of there faces turn into a frown. I was breaking there hearts.

I nodded my head and I left before I left I used my talent of controlling people to ensure that Alice does not get any visions of me involving the Volturi, just in case. She didn't notice that I used my power, no one did. It was too quick. Alice would still be able to see other things, but nothing including the Volturi.

**What will Gabriella decide? Is she really ready to forgive them? **

**Next chapter starts Gabriella's first day of school, but things are not what she expected. **

**REVIEW PLEASE & THANK YOU. **


	4. We need to talk

GPOV

**GPOV**

Today was my first day of school. I was really not looking forward to it, but then again, I really needed a distraction. I put on a red shirt dress with my black leggings and black flats. I put on some black eyeliner and a light pink lipstick and I was ready to go. I got into the car and I drove to Forks high school. It was the exact same as I remembered it, years ago.

I got my schedule and I had a free period now. I put my books into my locker and I sat down on a nearby bench. I was still so confused from yesterdays meeting with the Cullen's. It was just so weird and it cleared up so much for me. It really was my decision whether I wanted to forgive them. The bell rang interrupting my thoughts, I got my books and I ran to my English class.

I gave Mr. Harrison my slip and he sent me to sit down at the back, which was great. The class was so boring and I couldn't wait for the day to be over. Everyone in the class, especially the guys kept looking back at me and I wished there thoughts wouldn't be so disgusting.

_Jesus Christ, she is like sex to my eyes. _ Some jock guy thought.

The reading list, was really short. I'd already read them when I was younger, so I wasn't worried. The bell rang and I walked to math class. When I walked into class I was suddenly hit with the scent of a vampire. I looked around the room and my eyes fell upon him. He had light brown hair, really tall and muscular. He was gorgeous.

I went to sit down beside him, it was the only free spot left.

"Hello, I'm Peter" He said smiling. _She's a vampire, and she's beautiful. _He thought.

"Hey, I'm Gabriella" I said returning a smile.

That's all we got to say because the teacher came in and he started class. He droned on and on about what we would be doing over the next couple of weeks. I wasn't really paying attention. I was more interested as to why there was another vampire here in Forks, and if the Cullen's knew why he was here. It wasn't very often that other vampires, to settle down in Forks.

When class finished Peter left before I could ask him if he wanted to meet up later. There was something odd about him. It made me curious, as to whether or not he was part of the army of vampires that I was sent to look after. He gave me the weirdest looks, he was blocking me. He obviously didn't want me to know about something, I pushed that thought away, I had more important things on my mind.

The rest of the day passed in a blur. When I got home, I got out my old guitar and I started to play.

I couldn't tell you why she felt that way,  
She felt it everyday.  
And I couldn't help her,  
I just watched her make the same mistakes again.

What's wrong, what's wrong now?  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
I's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.

I was so confused and sad.

Open your eyes and look outside, find a reasons why.  
You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you left behind.  
Be strong, be strong now.  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.

Her feelings she hides.  
Her dreams she can't find.  
She's losing her mind.  
She's fallen behind.  
She can't find her place.  
She's losing her faith.  
She's fallen from grace.  
She's all over the place.  
Yeah,oh

If I could cry I would have been crying.

She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.

She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah  
She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah

(Avril Lavigne, Nobody's Home)

I stopped and I started sobbing. I hated being alone and even when I was with Aro, I never felt whole. I was always alone no matter what. I decided that maybe I could try to give the Cullen's a second chance. Part of me didn't want to give them a second chance, but if I didn't I knew that I'd regret it forever.

I ran outside and I didn't stop. I ran to the Cullen's. When I got there, I knocked on the door. Esme answered and she looked apprehensive, but well aware. Alice must have had a vision of me coming. I didn't understand, but I knew that I just needed to spend some time with them, though they weren't forgiven.

"Hi, I'm sorry for just coming over unannounced" I said and then I realized that I didn't even think about what I would do when I actually got there "I don't even really know why I'm here" I lied.

"That's quite alright, why don't you come in and hang out a while" Esme said

_I'm so happy she came. Edward, Bella get down here! _ She mentally shouted.

"Gabby!!" Alice squealed, coming over to me.

"It's Gabriella, and hey" I said

Suddenly Emmett, Rosalie, and my parents came downstairs. Carlisle must still be at the hospital.

_You came. It means a lot to all of us. – My dad thought._

_Yea, I don't even know why. _

_Well we're glad that you're here all the same. _

"So… Gabriella, want to go for a walk with me?" Jasper said and at first I was confused. You need this, you need to give them a second chance, I kept thinking to myself. My dad gave me a sad frown when he heard my thoughts.

"Yeah sure, let's go."

We walked for a while until we were far enough from the house that my father couldn't hear our thoughts.

"So, Gabriella, what have you been up to for the last couple of years?" Jasper asked and it felt natural, Jazz was always able to get me to talk.

"Um… I've been with another coven, a much bigger one at that" I said, no need to tell them the Volturi.

"Really? Why'd you leave then?" He asked and he really was interested.

I didn't know what to say.

"It's okay, if you don't want to tell me" He paused.

I felt the need to say why I'm here, at there house. "Everyone's wondering why I'm here. It's hard to explain but the main reason is that I'm afraid that if I don't give you guys a second chance, that I'll never forgive myself and I'll regret it forever." I said looking down.

"Well we're all extremely happy that you're willing to give us that chance. You have no idea how much you're parents have missed you and how long they searched for you." Jasper said.

"Yeah… I think we should head back now" I said and Jasper nodded his head. We ran back and we were there within minutes. We walked in and my dad had a serious expression on his face.

"Gabriella, we need to talk."

--

**What is it they need to talk about? & guys if I don't start getting reviews, I think I'm going to stop this story. So REVIEW **


	5. Chapter 5

GPOV

**GPOV**

"_Gabriella, we need to talk" _ My father said and I immediately froze at Jasper's side. Oh Crap did they know, how did they figure it out? Shit. I stopped myself before I could accidentally let anything slip. I wanted to use my power of control on my father to make it like he couldn't hear my thoughts, but that would be too obvious. He would know immediately that something was up.

" Okay?" I said leaning against the wall. The rest of the family was sitting down staring intently at my father and from the sounds of there thoughts, they had no idea what he was about to say.

"Gabriella, I think it's time you tell us why you are here. Don't get my wrong, I love having you here, but the emotions you feel, you're so angry, sad and confused all at the same time. I don't understand why you would come here out of the blue especially when we tried calling you and finding you. You never returned our e-mails, nothing." He said looking right at me.

_Please don't lie, I know there's a reason why you are here. _ He thought to me.

_Why don't you tell me why you THINK I am here? _ I mentally thought to him. The rest of our family must have noticed our exchange and they all looked so confused and yet frustrated.

"Well that's what we'd like to know. You are constantly blocking me and I feel like you're keeping something from us." He said.

"Honey, we just are concerned, we really are so happy and we feel whole again that you are here, but we feel like we are not truly the reason why you came back to Forks" My mother said.

"Gabriella, please, just tell us." Carlisle said, he was so kind.

"There is nothing to tell. It is none of your business." I snapped.

Suddenly my phone rang and I glanced down at the caller id, it said Aro. Alice wouldn't know who is was because I blocked her from seeing anything that involved the Volturi. I knew I had to answer this, but I couldn't in front of them. I opened my phone and I turned it off.

"Who was that?" Alice said.

"Nobody" I said.

"It was somebody, I can tell by the look on your face." She said.

"Alice just drop it. If she doesn't want to tell us, then we will not force her" Carlisle said.

All there thoughts revolved around my being here in Forks they were all so curious. If they only knew why I was truly here they would probably flip.

"Why do you guys insist on doing this? I came here, to get to know you better , because I need this, for me. I need to know that when I leave that I'm doing the right thing. I'll need this as closure." I said sighing and looking away.

"You're planning on leaving us?" Alice said and if she could be she'd be on the verge of tears. "Why?"

"Alice, I'm here for my own reasons, I-I can't tell you guys" I said, wishing that maybe I could tell them. It would make everything so much easier.

"You want to tell us Gabriella, I can feel it. You're fighting with yourself to do what you want and what you are suppose to do" Jasper said and he was right.

"Please, Gabby tell me" I looked up a realized that my father was standing right in front of me.

"No, I-I can't do this" I said turning and running outside. I looked for my car, then I realised that I didn't bring it. I ran home as fast as I could.

**EPOV**

"She's scared Edward. She's tired of lying" Jasper said walking and sitting down beside Alice. "She told me about how she lived with another coven for a long time"

"Alice do you see her leaving because of this?" Bella said and I could tell it would break her heart if Gabriella left.

Alice closed her eyes and she opened them "No" She won't but I see her pacing back and forth in her room.

"I'm going over there." I said turning and walking out the door. Bella was by my side within seconds.

"I'm coming with you" She said and I turned to face her beautiful face.

"Bella, let me try to speak with her alone, I promise I'll tell you everything that happens" I said kissing her lightly on the lips. I got into the Volvo and drove to Gabby's house.

I ran up the stairs and I knocked on the door. Gabby answered quickly.

"Hi" She said and I could tell that she felt uncomfortable.

"Hello, may I come in?" I asked. She moved over opening the door wider and she gestured for me to come in.

We walked and we sat down in the living room. Her house was really quite nice, she must have come into some money.

"No actually, I didn't pay for any of this" She said answering my thoughts.

"Oh, Jasper told me that you spent time with another coven while you were away" I said looking at her.

"Yes, I did. I'm going to go back soon when I'm done here" She said looking up at me.

It hurt me to know that she had no intentions in staying with us.

"Oh, I see." I said

"Yeah."

_Gabby please tell me why you are here because you obviously aren't here for us. _I thought sadly and frowned at the very thought of her leaving.

" Da- Edward, I can't." She said and I could see the same look of torn in her eyes.

"Please, Gabby" I said pleading with her.

"Edward, I don't know.." She said looking down. It hurt to know that she didn't want to call me dad, she really hated me.

"Gabby please, I'm begging you, tell me why you are here if not for us, then who?" I asked not trying to hide the sadness in my voice and the sadness I felt.

**GPOV**

He looked so sad. I could tell that I was hurting them all more then they deserved. No matter how much they had hurt me, I couldn't bring my self to hurt them. I understood that what they did was to protect me. They had a right to know, after all they are my family. Even thought I knew deep down, it really wouldn't change how I feel, the abandonment couldn't just be forgotten.

I took a deep breath and I was about to tell him everything about why I'm here when all a sudden I something flew through the window in the living room.

**Review :P **


	6. Chapter 6

APOV

**APOV**

I went and sat down beside Bella, trying sooth her a little. She was upset about how things were going with Gabriella, which wasn't too well. Edward would hopefully get something out of her over at her house.

"Bella, don't worry, right now she's wants to tell us, well a small part of her does." Jasper said feeling how hurt Bella was. "She left because she's so confused, she needs time, I think"

"Yes Dear, she will come around sooner or later, I am sure of it. We are her family and she knows that" Esme said and she was right, though a part of me still felt that maybe she wouldn't.

I was rubbing soothing circles on Bella's back when the vision came. _Edward and Gabriella were sitting in her living room. Edward was pleading with her to tell her why she was here, in Forks. Gabriella paused and she opened her mouth to talk when suddenly someone or something flew in from the window. _

"Alice what's wrong! You're panicked what did you see? What's going to happen?" Jasper said shaking me out of my daze.

"Someone or something, I couldn't tell flew into the window at Gabriella's house! I don't know who thought." I said quickly, they were all confused.

"Calm down and explain in again slower." Jasper said looking straight at me while sending me a wave of calm.

"Thanks Jazz" I said and then I took a breath "Okay all I saw was Gabby and Edward talking in the living room and he was pleading with her to tell him why she came back to Forks out of the blue. Gabby was about to reply when something or someone came flying in through the window. It all happened so fast, but I think it was a human." I said and everyone face turned to shock and then determination. "We have to go there now!" I said and immediately we all ran out into the cars. Emmett, Rose, Bella, Esme and Carlisle took the Mercedes and Jasper and I took my Porsche.

We were at Gabby's quickly.

**GPOV**

I was shocked and then angry. Who the hell did that? When he looked up I immediately recognized him.

"Hello Gabriella, nice to see you again and might I add you look lovely" Peter said winking at me.

"Gabriella who is this?" Edward asked.

"No one" I said not taking my eyes away from Peter.

"We're just friends, or well we'll soon be friends." Peter said smiling and making a move towards me. I noticed that his eyes were red, which could only mean that he hunted humans.

"Stay a way from her" Edward said taking a protective stance in front of me.

_No. Stand back I can handle myself._ I thought to my father. He ignored me and he still stood in the protective stance.

_I'm here to talk to you. Alone. _Peter thought. How did he know that I could read minds?

"No." Edward growled.

_I'll kill him. _Peter warned.

I glared at him and hiss escaped my lips. Edward was growling more. I knew what I had to do. _I'm sorry._ I thought to Edward, and then using my talent of control I made Edward stop taking a protective stance and I made him go in a sleep like trance. He would be able to hear, but he wouldn't be able to move, he would just stand there, almost frozen.

"There, now. That's better." Peter said walking towards me.

"Don't come near me." I said making him stop in his tracks.

"I'm not here to hurt you, at least not now." He said.

"Why are you here?" I asked glaring at him, daring him to try anything. I could kill him an a instant, controlling people had its ups.

"Oh, see we've wasted so much time and now the rest of your family is coming. I guess we'll have to stop for now" He said smirking. "Unless, of course, you want them to meet me? I'm sure they'd love me , don't you?" He said laughing.

I didn't respond and he came towards me and he put a stray piece of my hair behind my ear. I pushed him away. "Don't you ever touch me" I said acidly.

That made me angry. Before I could do anything he had me pressed against the wall, he hand around my throat. "We'll see about that. Until next time" He said icily and then he kissed my cheek and I couldn't stop him. "Bye, for now" Peter said and then he was gone.

I stood there frozen in place and then I remembered Edward. I brought him out of his trance. He looked at me with a very confused expression on his face.

**EPOV**

"Hello Gabriella, nice to see you again and might I add you look lovely" The guy said and to Gabriella, he was clearly a vampire.

"Gabriella who is this?" I asked. His eyes were red which meant that he hunted humans. How did he know Gabriella.

"No one" Gabriella said not taking her eyes away from Peter. She didn't seem scared or anything.

"We're just friends, or well we'll soon be friends." Peter said smiling and making a move towards Gabriella.

"Stay a way from her" I said taking a protective stance in front of her. He would not touch her, and if he tired I would kill him myself.

_No. Stand back I can handle myself._ Gabriella mentally thought to me. I shook my head slightly and I kept my stance in front of her.

_I'm here to talk to you. Alone. _Peter thought, clearly to Gabriella.

"No." I said growling at him. There was no way that he would get near my daughter.

_I'll kill him. _Peter warned. Did this child, honestly think he could kill me. I didn't like the way he was looking at Gabriella

I started growling again. When Gabriella's thoughts popped into my mind "_I'm sorry" _Before I could say anything back, I was frozen. I could see and hear everything but I felt like I was sleeping. I tried to snap out of it, but I couldn't. I smelt her and him. It felt like forever I was in that state. Suddenly I could only pick up the scent of Gabriella and then I was suddenly out of my sleep like trance. I turned and I looked at Gabriella. What had just happened? I thought to myself.

Before could ask Gabriella, anything I heard car doors slamming outside. Everyone came running into the house. Bella ran to me and she pulled me into a hug. Emmett and Jasper looking around expecting someone to jump out.

"He's gone" Gabriella said looking at everyone.

"Well let's go back to our house and there we can discuss what happened." Carlisle said and everyone nodded, except for Gabriella.

"Gabby honey, I think you should come back with us, until we figure out what is going on. You can stay with us." Bella said. "I don't want to risk you getting hurt."

"I'll be fine, I can handle myself" I replied.

"No you wouldn't" Emmett said "You've never been trained. If that guy comes back you won't be able to defend yourself and we might not make it in time. It'll be safer and we'd all feel better if you stayed at our house, there's plenty of room." Oh gosh, if Emmett only knew. I'd been trained and with my talents, I had never lost a fight or been injured in battle, not that they knew that. I could probably take him down just mentally, controlling him. I could make people kill themselves.

"Okay, I said, just for tonight" I didn't want them to question me or anything. I could already tell that they would make this a huge deal, might as well just go with it. I ran upstairs and I packed an over night bag and my cell phone. I got in my car and I followed them home.

**Review, guys. Next chapter, continues when they get home. Should be interesting with all that has happened, the Cullen's will have a very interesting family meeting. Things have only just started. **

**R&R xox**


	7. Chapter 7

GPOV

**GPOV**

I parked my car and we walked up into the house. We all sat down in the living room. Carlisle was the first one to break the silence.

"So Edward, Gabriella, what exactly happened?" He asked and I could tell that he really was interested. I decided to let Edward answer the question.

"Well I went to Gabriella's house to talk things over and suddenly something flew in through the window. It was a vampire. He knew you" He said turning towards me. I didn't say anything so he continued "I stood in front of Gabriella and I suddenly was frozen. I could hear and see everything, but I couldn't move. It was the strangest feeling."

"Do you think the other vampire was the one who froze you?" Carlisle asked. Crap, he probably knows it was me.

"No, I think it was Gabriella." He said and everyone turned to me, expecting me to say something. I really didn't want to tell them that I had the ability to control those around me.

"Gabriella is it true, were you the one who made him freeze up?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes" I said , I didn't want them to think that this Peter guy possessed that power, it would only make them mad and hurt that I lied to them and that I'd been keeping my other talent from them a secret for a while.

"Wait, what? What exactly is your talent then besides reading minds? Why didn't you tell us?' Emmett said, clearly hurt that I had lied to them. I didn't know what to say.

I took a deep breath and sighed "I can control people." I said, no need to tell them why I didn't tell them.

"So you can make them do whatever you want?" Carlisle asked clearly very interested in my talent, I was use to it by now.

"Yes." I said simply.

"Wow, that's amazing. People would kill for your talent Gabriella." Alice said smiling and getting excited.

_She can make Jasper do things for me! Ah this is so exciting. _Alice thought.

"Alice, that's not exactly a good thing. Why didn't you tell us?" Edward asked.

"Because, it's none of your business." I snapped. God, if they were hurt by me not telling them this, they would probably be way more upset with my being part of the Volturi. Luckily I was good at blocking Edward, so I hadn't let it slip about the Volturi.

_Just let it go, please. It's no big deal. _I mentally thought to Edward and he nodded his head ever so slightly. Though I'm sure he would bring it up again in the next couple of days.

"Well anyways, Gabriella did you know him?" Bella asked.

"No not really. I met him once at school, but we didn't really talk." I said truthfully

"He was strong. He pinned Gabriella up against the wall and he kissed her cheek and you let him. Gabriella are you sure you didn't know him?" Edward asked.

"I didn't let him! And I'm sure I didn't know him." I said and it came out a bit harsh.

"Then why didn't you kill him!" Emmett burst out and Esme tried to tell him to calm down but he ignored her. "You could have made freeze up and then tore him to pieces! If we hadn't come, he probably would have killed you." He said and I knew that it upset him a lot. Emmett and I use to be really, really close.

"No, I don't think he would have. He came to me for a reason and there's something about him, I just, I don't know." I said and it was the truth. I don't think he would have killed me. When he came through that window, he was shocked for a second when he saw me, as if he didn't expect it to be me or for me to not be alone. I don't know.

"Still why didn't you freeze him up until we got there, you just let him go." Emmett asked.

"I don't know, I wasn't thinking straight. I didn't exactly see him as a threat." I said looking down. I wasn't thinking straight, it never occurred to me to control him.

Suddenly Jasper turned towards me. "You didn't want to control him, did you?" He asked.

"It's not that Jasper, okay, I don't know!" I said getting up. "You guys don't need to know everything. We're not family anymore, that ended a long time ago." I said a bit too harsh. I could tell that I had hurt there feelings.

"Everyone please calm down." Bella said. "What we really need to know, is why he is after you Gabriella."

"You're right" Edward said wrapping his arms around her.

"Do have any idea as to why, he might be after you?" Carlisle asked turning to me.

Maybe. "No." I lied. It was the half truth. He might know that I'm from the Volturi or maybe he's apart of the vampire army. I don't know, all I know is that now is not the time to tell The Cullen's that I am apart of the Volturi's guard.

"Okay, well I don't think there's anything more to say." Esme said and I nodded my head.

I went outside and I sat on the porch. It was around 11:30 ish and it was nice and breezy outside. Soon Bella joined me outside. It was definitely an awkward silence, I hadn't talked to my mother alone since before I came back to Forks. I'd always been close with my mother, though I was always closer with my father.

"So, how are you?" She asked, trying to make conversation.

"I'm fine, I guess" I said, looking up at the stars.

"Remember when you were younger we use to go outside, me and you and watch the stars." Bella asked smiling and I did. It was one of my clearest memories of a child.

"Oh gosh, those were the days." I said laughing a little. Bella was smiling, her seeing me happy gave her hope that I would stay. I didn't want to give her that hope, I _couldn't _give her that hope.

_Why? _Edwards thoughts popped into my head. He obviously was wondering why I couldn't give her that hope.

_Because I can't and that's all you need to know. _I thought back then I used my power of control, so that he wouldn't read my thoughts.

"So" She said "tomorrow, you're going to school even if that Peter guy might be there?" She asked and he forehead wrinkled in worry.

"Yes, I have to." I said.

"But it could be dangerous." She stated. If she only knew that I would be okay, that I really truly, could take care of myself.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." I said.

"I still worry" She said looking at me and moving a stray piece of my hair, behind my ear.

"Alice, hasn't seen any visions of him, so I should be fine." I said.

"Your right." She said and I nodded.

"Well it's getting late. I think I'm going to go shower." I said and I got up. I ran upstairs into my room.

_You're hiding something, if you're not allowing me to hear you're thoughts. _Edwards's thoughts drifted from downstairs. Ugh, this is getting harder then I thought. They don't know when to give up!

**Next Chapter, starts with Gabriella going to school. Her parents still don't know about her being a part of the Volturi, but they will soon. Peter will make an appearance **


	8. Chapter 8

BPOV

**BPOV**

Gabriella has already left for school, without saying goodbye. She really does hate us, she hates me. Yesterday finding out that she had hid her other talent from us, was just proof that she doesn't trust us or that she's been lying to us.

"Bella, love, I know you're worried about Gabriella but she'll be fine, Alice is watching out for her and I think Emmett and Jasper are going to go by the school and check on her at lunch time" Edward said wrapping his arms around me and kissing me on the cheek.

"It's not just that. I feel like she's keeping something big, from us. We know she didn't come here to Forks for us. Peter didn't just attack her for no reason, there's a reason why she's here and I don't think it's something good." I said frowning at the thought.

"I know and she's determined not to tell us. She even blocked me from reading her thoughts, which tells us that she's worried that she might let something slip." Edward said.

**GPOV**

I got to school on time and I looked for Peter in the parking lot, he wasn't there. I had free period again which was great so I went and I sat down on a nearby bench. Aro had set it up that I only had to go to school three times a week, which was good, I think there's something up with Peter, and that maybe he is part of the vampire army or why he came after me. That piece of information will be helpful in the long run.

The bell rang signalling the end of first period so I went to English. I knew Peter wasn't in that class, so it was very smoothly. I was actually kind of nervous for next period, because I knew Peter was in my math class.

"Miss Volturi do you plan on paying attention today because as you can see were are taking notes." Mr Harrison said disapprovingly I mumbled a sorry and I went to pull out my English notebook from my tote bag when the bell rang. I took my time getting up and walking over to math class.

The class was pretty empty, I guess I was still very early. So I took my seat at the back of the class. I didn't notice him until he said "Hello lover"

I turned to my right and there sat Peter, looking as cocky as ever. "I'm not your lover" I hissed under my breath only loud enough for him to hear. We stared at each other for a few minutes when we were interrupted by our teacher telling us that we had the whole period to work on a project , I had already finished mine when it came up in her thoughts.

"Well, well Miss Volturi, is it?" Peter asked.

"Yes" I snapped, I wasn't in the mood for him to play games.

"I'd like to apologize for the other day, I guess I was rather rough with you." He said looking at me.

"Ugh what's your deal? What the hell do you want from me?" I said glaring at him.

"Nothing of consequence right now. We'll have plenty of time for that little talk later." He said and I didn't say anything. "How old are you?" He asked suddenly curious.

"Why does it matter? We're not friends, in fact we're nothing. All I want to know is why you attacked me?" I asked.

"I'm just curious. And as to why I attacked you, really it's not that simple. This is neither the time nor place to discuss this, though I assure you we will meet again." He said and he rose up and just left the classroom.

I didn't go after him. I just sat in class and thought about how I wanted to point blank _make _him tell me if he was apart of the vampire army or what he was doing here in Fork, and why he attacked me. But I couldn't do that, because that could easily blow my cover, and god only knows what else. There's something about him, though I don't know what.

Thankfully the bell rang and it was lunch time. I was walking to the cafeteria when I heard someone calling my name. I turned around and Emmett and Jasper were standing by the Jeep.

I walked over and little annoyed.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked looking at Emmett and then at Jasper.

"We came to check up on you and see if everything was going good, ya know, no signs of Peter?" Jasper said.

"I talked to him. That's it, that's all." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"What? That could have been dangerous, you should have called one of us." Emmett said, a little loudly because people turned there attention towards us.

" We were in class, he wasn't going to try anything. He's not that stupid and then he left, I have no idea where he went. You know Emmett, I can handle myself." I said through gritted teeth.

_You like him, don't you._ Jasper thought to me.

"What the hell! No I don't." I yelled at Jasper. I don't even know Peter. But I need him because there's something about him. I need to know why he's here what he wants from me and why he seemed so shocked or whatever, the other night. It doesn't make sense.

"Okay, well we're going to head back home, we'll see you later and if you see Peter again you better call us." Emmett said sternly. Wow they actually cared, funny. I wish they wouldn't try to take care of me; I've been talking care of myself for years.

Jasper and Emmett left and I went to lunch. Peter wasn't there, typical. I ended up sitting with a bunch of jocks, well actually they ended up coming and sitting with me. The rest of the day was really boring, I didn't see Peter at all and I couldn't pick up his scent. He hadn't returned since when he left third period.

I walked to my car and I opened the door. I got in and I found a note on the passenger seat.

_Lover, meet me in the woods at 12 tonight, come alone. _

Only one person could have written that note, Peter. I would be a little hard to escape the Cullens, but if I had to I would _make _them stay home. I drove home fairly quickly, ignoring the speed limit.

Everyone was off doing there own thing, so I went in the living room to do my homework. I finished in ten minutes and I realized that Edward has joined me in the living room.

"How was school?" He asked smiling a little smile.

"Fine thank you" I replied and I began picking up my books.

"Emmett and Jasper told me that you ran into Peter again" Edward said looking at me once again, and I wanted to turn away and go upstairs but I couldn't.

"Yeah, well, I'm sure you knew before they did, after all Alice and her vision right." I said sitting down on the couch.

"Actually no, she wasn't able to see him, probably because she didn't know what he looked like or he was able to block her, I'm not really sure." He said frowning a little.

"Well it was nothing big. I'm just going to go upstairs and get changed into something more comfortable." I said getting up and running upstairs.

**Next Chapter, Gabriella goes to Peter. Should be interesting? Who knowssss hhaa.**

**Thanks for all the reviews! Keep it up guys, thanks. R&R.**


	9. Chapter 9

Authors note: Sorry guys, but I don't have an update right now

**Authors note: Sorry guys, but I don't have an update right now. It's just been really stressful, with CPTS and exams coming up this week and the week after. So I won't have an update until after the 20****th**** which is my last day of exams. **

**I'm sorry for those of you who want an update! But hey summer's coming, updates will be faster! I already have my ideas written for the next chapters so the chapters will be here soon. **

**xox**


	10. Chapter 10

GPOV

**Exams are done! Sorry for the long wait, but I also had food poisoning. So here it is chapter 9.**

**GPOV**

I went upstairs and took a long relaxing shower. I found my comfy black pants and a big sweat shirt and I put them on. I tied my hair up into a high ponytail and went downstairs. It was still pretty early, and I had to figure out a way to leave without the Cullen's knowing or else they would try and convince me not to go. I looked at the clock at it said 7:00, I still had five hours to kill until I had to go meet Peter.

I pulled out my ipod and I laid down on the bed. Music would calm me a little. I'm not going to lie I was a bit nervous to meet Peter because tonight I would find out everything. I needed to know why he was here. I didn't know how long I stayed in my bed listening to music until I heard Alice calling me name from downstairs. I took off my ipod and I looked at the block at it read 10:30, sheesh I listened to music that long.

I took my time going downstairs because they were all blocking me which could only mean they had something to talk about with me. Joy. They were all assembled in the living room and they all looked pissed.

"Whats up?" I asked trying to act normal.

"Alice had a vision just a couple minutes of go" Edward said simply and by the looks of it, he wasn't too pleased with her vision. I nodded my head which must have encouraged him to continue. "She had a vision of you leaving … to go meet Peter in the middle of the woods" he said frowning and I noticed all of them had a look of worry on there faces.

I didn't know what to say. I was going no matter what. "Um… cool?" I said

"Gabriella! You under no circumstances are going to meet this Peter guy! He attacked you and now you're just going to run off after him. Why?" Edward asked and I leaned against the wall sighing. If they only knew why I was going to meet him … if they only knew what I was capable of.

"It's none of your business" I stated simply.

"Yes it is! Your our daughter and I will not let you do this. This is just too dangerous. There is no reason for you to talk to him or to meet him." Bella said and I knew I was hurting her really bad.

"Gabriella, please tell us why you think you need to go to him." Jasper said softly and I could tell that he was trying to understand.

I didn't know what to say that would convince them to just let me go. They obviously wanted an explanation. So I decided to give them one. I sighed and I said "I'm going because it's my job"

They all looked shocked and confused. Emmett was the first one to speak up. "Your job? What are you talking about?"

"Nothing. That's the only explanation you'll get." I said looking at the clock. It was about 11:30 I hadn't realized how much time had passed. "Well I got to go." I said turning to leave but I found myself walking into my father.

"No listen, you're not going anywhere at least not until you explain to us what you mean by its your job" he said sternly.

"No actually, you listen. I'm going. This is part of my job and if you don't get out of my way I'll _make _you stay and trust me there will be no ounce of guilt after I do so." I said harshly and I saw a flash of pain cross my fathers eyes.

Instead of him moving though, my two uncles stood behind him as if to try to stop me. I didn't want to have to do this.

"I'm sorry, but if this is how you want things to be then, it will." I said and then I made all the Cullen's go into a sleep like trance, like I had done to my father at my house.

_Don't do this Gabriella please, I'm begging you. _I heard the thoughts of my father as I left the house. As I started running into the forest I did feel a slight guilt for putting all the Cullen's in that trance but I pushed that thought at the back of my mind as I picked up Peters scent. I followed his scent and I found myself in a clearing. He was leaning up against a tree and I could help but look at what he was wearing. Peter cleaned up nicely.

"Hello lover. I'm actually surprised you came. You were able to escape your family. Good for you." He said smiling. _God he has a nice smile. _I thought but then I remembered where I was and why I was here.

"Why do you keep doing that?" I asked.

"Doing what?" Peter asked genuinely confused.

"One minute you're like some pure evil guy and then the next your like laughing as if were best friends." I said annoyed.

He frowned at what I said and then he started walking towards me and I took a step back. "Listen I'm sorry for well the other times we met, but that was before I got to know you. I'm not even supposed to be seeing you." He said stopping in front of me.

"Then explain it to me. You're the one who came to me." I said getting extremely confused.

"You are part of the Volturi's guard, and you were sent here because of some army correct?" He asked and I nodded my head.

"What if I told you that I am apart of the coven that is building this army." He said.

"I don't understand why you are here then." I said going and sitting down on a nearby rock.

"Okay before I met you I had every intention of killing you that was why I was sent here. Ben, the leader of the coven wanted all threats eliminated and then here you were but when I met you that first day I couldn't kill you. I wanted to get to know you. So I didn't go back to Ben and I still haven't. Instead I've been following you and I realized that I couldn't bring myself to cause harm to you. I've listened to what you've been through, what you've been going through and I just can't do it. I want to help you." He said and he looked at me apprehensive of my response.

"Oddly enough I believe you." I said.

"Really? Just like that?" He asked a little shocked.

"Well no not just like that. I have a power of control and I used it to make sure you would tell the truth." I said looking at him and I saw a smile playing on his lips.

"Okay well where do we go from here?" He asked

"I'm not sure. Right now I think I just need to go back home and talk to the Cullen's. I need to think, this is quite a lot to take in. I mean I believe you and all. But it's just kind of weird how all a sudden you want to help me against your coven." I said.

"It's really not that sudden. I never agreed about what they were doing and for that I was punished. They told me that if I didn't do what they said that they would kill my younger brother." Peter said.

"Okay well um… I'll meet you here again tomorrow night same time, alright?" I asked peering up at him. Man was he tall.

"Alright" He said and I turned to walk away.

_Sweet dreams lover. _He thought and I couldn't help but laugh a little.

As I ran home all I thought about what I would tell the Cullen's. Was it the right time to tell them about my secret? Would they even be able to accept it?

I walked into the Cullen's house and everyone was still in there trance. I brought them out of it.

"Gabriella! You're alright!" Bella said and she pulled me into a hug.

"I'm fine but I have something to tell you all.' I said looking at each of there faces and then I took a deep breath and I said "I'm a member of the Volturi's guard, this is why I am here."

**The fun is just beginning! REVIEW GUYS. xo**


	11. Chapter 11

GPOV

**GPOV**

"_I'm a member of the Volturi's guard, this is why I am here."_ I looked right at my father and I saw the sadness and the disbelief in his eyes.

"What?" Emmett asked breaking the awkward silence.

"It's true." I said taking a deep breath. "When you guys left me and I had no where to go I went to Volterra. I had heard of the Volturi so I went to Italy and I met Aro. He helped me through my transformation and when we discovered my powers he asked me to be a member of there guard. They were the closest thing that I had to a family and I didn't want to spend eternity alone." I said and I noticed how none of them really could believe me.

"So all this time, you have been in Forks on business, not for us…" Bella said and I could tell that even though I had told her that I wasn't there for her, that she still had hope that I was lying.

"Yes. I didn't come back for you…" I said looking down. I didn't want to see the sadness cross there faces.

"I don't believe this! You're just a little girl, my little girl… This can't be true Gabriella." My father said and I couldn't meet his eyes.

"It is. I told you that first night we met Peter, that I could handle myself. I've been fighting for years, armies of vampires, wolfs, things you guys problem never have imagined." I said.

_Why? - Edward_

_Why what? _

_Why are you here in Forks then?_

"What are you guys talking about?" Alice said noticing that we were having a silent discussion.

"I'm asking her why she's here" Edward said.

"Yeah, why exactly are you here?' Emmett asked

"I'm here because there have been rumours of a vampire army uprising to take over this area." I stated simply.

"Aro sent you here alone to fight?" Carlisle asked and I could tell that he believed me out of all the Cullen's he believed me.

"No, others will come when I contact them. Trust me we know what were doing" I said and it was the truth. We had never lost a fight.

"Tonight, you met up with Peter. Did you discover anything?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes actually. He is part of the coven that is creating the army. But he wants out. He was sent here to kill me, but he didn't. He wants to help me… so tonight I'm meeting with him again."

"Are you sure you can trust him?" Carlisle asked

"Yes, I made sure he was telling the truth. Besides having someone on the inside will be very helpful. I trust him." I said simply. I noticed that no one else would talk but Carlisle. They were all so silent and they were blocking there thoughts from me.

"How can you trust him! He nearly killed you." Emmett shouted.

"Yes, this is not a good thing. You don't know what you're dealing with. An army! Gabriella you cannot do this alone, or just you and Peter." Alice said.

"Yes I can. I'm stronger then all of you. Please grasp the fact that I'm going to be alright.

You know, you guys should stop worrying because it's going to be fine. Really. This is not something new that we've had to deal with." I said

"So basically, you're going to destroy this army and then go back to Aro and the rest of them. Just act like you've never seen us. Act like this never happened?" Rosalie said walking towards me. "It's going to be that easy for you to forget us because it won't be for us."

"That's beside the point!" I yelled and then in a much smaller voice "You guys have no idea how much this will affect me once I leave. You don't know what these last couple of weeks have done to me. I don't usually regret the things I do, but this, this is something I will regret." I said sitting down.

'You regret coming here?" Edward said and I could hear the hurt in his voice.

"Yes." I said as I got up.

"I didn't realise that you hated us that much." He said.

I paused just in front of the stairs. "You're wrong. I'll regret this because now, a part of me… a part of me wants to stay and we both know that, that can't happen" I said.

I couldn't stop the dry sobs that came after that. I didn't want to believe that I actually wanted to stay with the Cullen's ,my family. I packed my stuff and I jumped out the window. I ran all the way to my house glad that no one followed me.

I closed the door to my room and I curled up in the middle of my bed. The Cullen's were my weakness and they would never know.

I didn't know how long I stayed there sobbing. I suddenly picked up Peters scent and I looked up to seem him standing in the doorway.

Without a word he came and wrapped his arms around me. I leaned into him, needing his comfort.

After a little while he finally spoke "Are you going to be alright?"

I turned to face him "Yes, thank you for… ya know."

Peter smiled and we both got up. "So your family knows everything now?" He asked and I nodded my head.

I was looking at Peter and I suddenly realized that I had no idea what his power was. So I asked him. Next thing I know he has a little fireball in his hand.

"I guess fire is my power." He said laughing a little and I joined in. It felt good to laugh.

I guess Peter knew that something was bothering me because he asked me.

"I don't know. It's just when I came out here I never expected to see the Cullen's. I got to know them and now I feel like I'm fighting with myself because part of me wants to stay with them. I find myself being able to forgive them for what happened all those years ago. That can't happen because I'm part of the Volturi's guard and I don't think that they'll let me go…"

"It's not wrong what your feeling. I think that if you want to stay, then you should. They love you and you should tell them how you feel." Peter said.

"It's really not that simple. I keep asking myself if I'm ready to leave the life that I've had for all these years and go back to them. Then I wonder will things ever be the same or will it be so awkward that I'll just end up leaving." I said looking up at Peter.

"You'll never know, unless you try, but whatever you do, I'll be here for you." He said smiling.

"That means a lot to me" I said.

"I think I'm going to go back to Ben's and just see how the army is coming then I'll come back here. As far as he knows, I'm on his side." Peter said looking down at me. "We need to know how many were dealing with and what kind of talents he has on his side."

"You're right. How long will you be gone for?" I asked

"Not too long, problem a day or two." He said and I nodded my head.

"When are you going to leave?" I asked

"I was thinking of leaving now actually… He's problem wondering why I took so long and it'll look more suspicious the longer I'm away." Peter said.

"Yeah, okay, I'll walk you out. Do you have a hotel around here?"

"Yup, but I already checked out."

I walked him out and he gave me a hug. It wasn't awkward or anything, it felt right. I watched him get in his car and drive away.

_I'll be back soon. Don't get into too much trouble. _Were the last thoughts I heard as he turned the corner.

**Review … please and thank you. **

**xo**


	12. Chapter 12

BPOV

**This chapter is in the point of view of the Bella when Gabriella tells them that she is apart of the Volturi. Sorry that this update took so long, I'm in the process of finishing my other fanfic, Sex Addicts. **

**BPOV**

"_I'm a member of the Volturi's guard, this is why I am here."_ Gabriella said looking straight at Edward.

"What?" Emmett asked breaking the awkward silence.

"It's true." She said taking a deep breath. "When you guys left me and I had no where to go I went to Volterra. I had heard of the Volturi so I went to Italy and I met Aro. He helped me through my transformation and when we discovered my powers he asked me to be a member of there guard. They were the closest thing that I had to a family and I didn't want to spend eternity alone." Gabriella said and I felt my heart break. Out of all the places in the world, she went to the Volturi. After all the things we've told her about them, she still went there.

"So all this time, you have been in Forks on business, not for us…" I said, not really believing the words she was saying. I was too shocked and in disbelief.

"Yes. I didn't come back for you…" She said looking down.

"I don't believe this! You're just a little girl, my little girl… This can't be true Gabriella." Edward said and I knew that knowing this, what our daughter had to turn to because of us, was killing him inside.

"It is. I told you that first night we met Peter, that I could handle myself. I've been fighting for years, armies of vampires, wolfs, things you guys problem never have imagined." She said. It scared me to know that she's been fighting for the last twenty years or so.

"What are you guys talking about?" Alice said noticing that Edward and Gabby were having a private conversation.

"I'm asking her why she's here" Edward said.

"Yeah, why exactly are you here?' Emmett asked

"I'm here because there have been rumours of a vampire army uprising to take over this area." Gabby said and I was shocked. They sent her here alone to take down an army.

"Aro sent you here alone to fight?" Carlisle asked.

"No, others will come when I contact them. Trust me we know what were doing" She /said and it bothered me that she was so comfortable talking about this. She was so confident.

"Tonight, you met up with Peter. Did you discover anything?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes actually. He is part of the coven that is creating the army. But he wants out. He was sent here to kill me, but he didn't. He wants to help me… so tonight I'm meeting with him again." She wanted to meet with the guy that tried to kill her ?

"Are you sure you can trust him?" Carlisle asked

"Yes, I made sure he was telling the truth. Besides having someone on the inside will be very helpful. I trust him." She said simply. She seemed so sure that he was actually a good guy.

"How can you trust him! He nearly killed you." Emmett shouted and I agreed with him. Gabriella doesn't find it hard to trust people and I was worried that she was making a big mistake.

"Yes, this is not a good thing. You don't know what you're dealing with. An army! Gabriella you cannot do this alone, or just you and Peter." Alice said.

"Yes I can. I'm stronger then all of you. Please grasp the fact that I'm going to be alright.

You know, you guys should stop worrying because it's going to be fine. Really. This is not something new that we've had to deal with." She said and even though she indeed may be stronger then us I still didn't like the idea of her fighting. She could still get hurt.

"So basically, you're going to destroy this army and then go back to Aro and the rest of them. Just act like you've never seen us. Act like this never happened?" Rosalie said walking towards her. "It's going to be that easy for you to forget us because it won't be for us." I was ready to cry. Gabriella didn't want us, we had ruined our chances of ever being a family that day we left her.

"That's beside the point!" She yelled and then in a much smaller voice "You guys have no idea how much this will affect me once I leave. You don't know what these last couple of weeks have done to me. I don't usually regret the things I do, but this, this is something I will regret." She said and I felt my heart break a little more, she truly hated us.

'You regret coming here?" Edward said and I could hear the hurt in his voice. He loves her so much and I could tell that he was trying to hide how badly he was hurting.

"Yes." Gabby said as she got up.

"I didn't realise that you hated us that much." He said.

Gabriella paused just in front of the stairs. "You're wrong. I'll regret this because now, a part of me… a part of me wants to stay and we both know that, that can't happen" She said and I felt hope at her words. Maybe she did care about us.

Edward came and sat by me and wrapped his arms around me. I leaned into his embrace feeling comfort, hope, sadness all at the same time. Everyone was quiet in shock of the conversation we just had. I heard her cry and soon she left the house.

"Edward she's gone" I said and I started to get up to go find her but Edward stopped me.

"Bella, love, just give her some time." He said soothingly and I nodded my head closing my eyes and trying to calm myself down.

"Edward what were her thoughts like when she said how part of her wanted to stay with us, but that it couldn't happen?" Carlisle asked breaking the silence.

"I don't know, she was blocking me." Edward said frowning.

"Guys, I really think she wants to stay here. Her emotions were all over the place. She's extremely stressed out and confused plus I think she like's Peter" Jasper said and I noticed Edward stopped breathing. Even though Gabriella hasn't lived with us, he's still super protective of his little girl.

"Well I would be too. She has to prepare for a fight; she's confused about becoming part of our family and now a guy's in the picture. Plus the most important thing is the Volturi. They won't let her go without a fight." Alice said frowning. I knew how much she missed Gabriella and she didn't want to loose her, none of us did.

"Alice do you see anything in your visions about this army?" I asked looking over at Alice.

"No, I keep trying but I'm getting nothing, and I don't know why." Alice said pouting.

"That's odd." Edward said and I started worrying. Alice can see everything, for her not to see this army, there must be some other talent or they know about her. "Jasper" Edward said obviously noticing that I was worrying and I immediately felt calmness.

"Stop trying to make me calm Jasper. Don't try to make me calm. I am not calm. My daughter is apart of the Volturi's guard and is on the verge of fighting some sort of army and we can't help her!" I said and then I ran upstairs in Edward's and mine bedroom. Edward came upstairs but ignored him; I just needed to be alone.

**EPOV**

"Bella, love come out. We can talk about this." I said banging on the door even though I knew it was useless.

"No Edward, just leave me alone for a while… please." She said and I knew that she wasn't mad at me but I was still worried. She just needed her time so I went downstairs and joined the rest of my family.

As soon as I walked in Emmett came forward "Edward we're going to help her. Don't worry nothings going to happen to her as long as she is in Forks even with that vampire army." _Hell I like the action._

I smirked at Emmett's thoughts. I turned to Alice "Do you see Peter?" I asked

"Yeah I saw him leaving Forks, after talking with Gabriella" She said. "I think maybe he's gone to his coven to see what's going on with the army. I don't see what happens there, but I see him coming back in a day or so."

I was suddenly brought out of my own thoughts when I caught a familiar scent, Gabriella's. "She's coming" Alice said.

"She's doesn't seem too pissed off, she seems a bit nervous." Jasper said and that's when we heard a knock on the door.

**REVIEW ) it motivates me. xo**


	13. Chapter 13

GPOV

**GPOV**

I was left sitting on the front porch. Peter would be back in a day or so, so I didn't really have much to do except wait around. I had called the school saying I was going back to Italy so they were under the impression that I was no longer in Forks. Of course if need be I could just _make _them forget I was ever here if something were to happen.

I still couldn't get out the fact that my family actually wanted to be involved in this fight. Well actually I could it was just annoying that they were being so protective. I guess it's because for so long I've had to take care of myself I didn't really have a family like this in so long. How could they be so stupid! They'll get killed.

I ran upstairs and I got changed into a dark pair of jeans, boots and my green sweater. I also had a quick shower. I ran outside, but decided against the car, I needed to hunt because I hadn't hunted in so long and I could feel my thirst getting worst. I ate the first thing I found which ended up being a deer. I cleaned up my mess and I headed to the Cullen's.

_That's Gabriella's scent. _I heard my father's thoughts.

"She's doesn't seem too pissed off, she seems a bit nervous." I heard Jasper say as I knocked on the door. I hadn't even realized that I was so nervous. I was kind of embarrassed after leaving and now coming back.

Edward answered the door looking a bit shocked, nervous and confused as to why I was there.

"Hello" I said.

"Uh hi, is everything alright?" He asked gesturing for me to come inside. I went into the living room and oh what do you know everyone was already seated. Jeez I was getting sick of this room.

I sat down on the sofa beside Rosalie and she smiled. I returned the smile and then I looked back to the rest of my family. "Um, I'm sorry for just coming over like this but there is something that I would like to discuss with all of you relating to the upcoming battle." I said looking at each of there faces. I kept my thoughts guarded; I knew that Edward was probably trying to figure out what I was going to say before anyone else.

_She's going to let us fight! _Emmett thoughts practically screamed.

_Why is she so tense? _Jasper was thinking and I could see him eyes me out of the corner of my eye. I then felt a wave calmness come over me.

"What is that you want to tell us?" Bella asked her forehead creasing in worry to my formal conversation. She must have noticed that I wasn't exactly acting all comfortable like I had previous times.

"Well there are a couple things that I'd like to say to you. First off being that none of you are going to be fighting." I said sternly.

"Yes we are. You are my daughter and I will fight with you." Edward said just has sternly back. God I was losing a losing battle. No matter what I would say I could see it in all of there faces that they would insist of fighting. All there thoughts were yelling about being involved in this fight.

"I knew you'd say that." I sighed leaning into the back of the couch.

"Why don't you let us fight?" Emmett asked.

"Because how many times do I have to tell you. This is NOT your fight. This is the Volturi's business, not yours." I said looking at Emmett and he looked angry. I could tell that he really wanted to fight. "I'm not trying to be mean or anything, but this is the way it is." I said looking at my mother. They were taking this too personally. This was for there own protection.

"You're lying." Jasper stated simply looking me straight in the eyes. Shit. Jasper could tell how I was feeling. He could probably feel how nervous I was and how indecisive I was to tell them the truth. The whole Volturi is a good reason. "Or at least that isn't the entire truth" Jasper said after I didn't reply.

"Gabriella, you know that I am very good friends with Aro and I'm sure that he would not object if I asked if we could be there to help you." Carlisle said and that kind of pissed me off like he could just do whatever he wants.

"Mhhm maybe that's true, but I'm sure that he would also listen to me if I said that I didn't want you guys fighting. After all I am his favourite." I said and I noticed my father stiffen. It made him angry to know that I was so close to Aro, or rather he was so close to me.

"I know you wouldn't do that." Edward said breaking the silence. Stupid mind reading father!

"Can't you guys just please stay out of this?" I said standing up. Why were they being so damn difficult?

"No!" They all said at once.

"Gabriella please tell us the real reason why you don't want us to fight. I know the Volturi isn't really a problem and you know that as well." Edward said as if he was almost begging. God I really didn't want to have to say this.

"Ugh. You guys can't fight because …. Idon'tknowwhatIwoulddowithmyself if ... anyofyouguys got hurt." I said in a rush but I'd know they'd understand what I said. All of there faces turned to confusion but I noticed a smile playing on my fathers lips.

"You don't know what you'd do with yourself if any of us got hurt?" Edward repeated what I said.

"Yes." I said simply.

"Oh my god I knew that she cared! See Bella! When she said that she wanted to stay with us or well a part of her I knew it!" Alice said happily and then she ran over to me and gave me a hug. At first I was shocked but then I hugged her back.

"Alice settle down." Edward said then he continued " Gabriella it really means a lot to us to know that you care as you can probably see from everyone's thoughts, but please let us fight. We are strong and nothing will happen to us." Edward finished and I debated what he was saying. They were strong, I knew that was true. But could they handle an army full packed with god knows what talents.

"Ugh fine, you guys are obviously not going to stop until I let you but I'm warning you if any of you guys die it's your own fault." I said and I know I didn't mean it. If any of them died it would be my entire fault. I noticed Bella stiffen at my words, she probably just realized how seriously dangerous this army could truly me. "But you know I could just _make _you guys not fight. I could make you forget about the army… forget about me" I said the last part more to myself but I knew that they'd heard me.

"That's true. But you won't not make us not fight, I already saw us in a vision with you though I didn't see the army." Alice said smiling at herself.

But that's not what bothered Edward "Make us forget about you! Are you insane?" He said getting angry.

"No I'm not insane. But if something happens and it comes down to that, I will do that." I said calmly.

"You can't do that to us!" Bella said and I noticed how much that scared her.

"If I have to I will. What all these years you were with out me. You wouldn't have to live with the guilt and you wouldn't have to remember be coming back to you guys and then leaving." I said look at Bella.

"What about you?" Bella asked.

"I'll remember everything that has happened. It will be hard, but if it's the right thing, then that's what I'll do and that's final. I don't want to talk about it anymore." I said and a silence fell over the room like so many times before. I nearly rolled my eyes at the thought , how typical.

"Well its getting early, I should go home." I said getting up.

"Ya you have school soon." Bella said.

"Um actually I don't, according to the school I've gone back to Italy." I said smiling at the thought. I missed Italy but I liked it here more.

"Oh, well you could always stay here…" Bella said looking down. She was uncomfortable asking me.

"No it's alright. I actually have to go back home and contact the Aro and tell him what's going on. I'm sure he won't be too pleased with Peter but he'll have to deal with that." I said

"You really have power over him eh? He must _really _like you." Emmett said smiling at me and then winking.

"Well yeah, when you've got a power that enables you to _make _someone kill themselves then I guess you'd be really liked by the Volturi." I said smiling back at him.

"Wow that's so awesome! You could just literally make a big fire and then make any vampire around you go into the fire, killing them." Emmett said which got Jaspers attention.

"Sort of. It's a bit harder to do it in big groups something like that. But say making them all freeze is really not so hard. But then again I have to really concentrate its harder when you're fighting against a whole army." I said and no one said anything. Talk about awkward silence. "Well I should go now, I'll see you guys soon, bye" I said waving as I walked out the front door. I noticed that Edward couldn't even meet my eyes I knew that I was hurting him the most. I'd always been the closest to him, he was my best friend, I was his baby girl. We were so alike in everyway; it hurt to think about it because I couldn't' change the past no matter how much I wished I could. It should still be like that.

Once outside, I felt sort of relieved to have finally had that dreaded discussion but I was more worried about what was to come with them fighting. I was nearly home but as I reached the corner a horrible stench hit my nose. I then realized that I was surrounded.

"Oh shit." Talk about unexpected.

**CLIFFY ! Review please, I would like to reach 87 REVIEWS! I'm at 74 so that would mean only 13 reviews. Sorry it took long to update. xo**


	14. Chapter 14

GPOV

**GPOV**

Wolves. That's right wolves like eight of them surrounded me all growling. Such rebels, really bringing like there whole pack for one vampire. Quite pathetic actually. Great like I need more stress. I knew that I probably could take them all at once, but I wasn't sure since I hadn't fought a pack this big let alone by myself.

_Damn bloodsucker. Bad enough we have the Cullen's. _The russet coloured one thought.

"Shut up, don't call me a bloodsucker pup." I snapped at him and I heard a low growl from on the other wolves. Damn they were big. I wonder if Alice saw my future disappear… hmm

_Mind reader? Another one. What the hell is with these leeches and there damn powers. _The big black one thought. What of the ups of being a vampire I guess.

"Yeah another one. Why don't you just leave before you regret it." I said growling at a wolf that started coming towards me. These things were fricken huge! Hey wait a minute what the hell were they doing here and I started laughing.

"You do realize that you broke the treaty. You're on Cullen land." I said smiling. Even though I was young when they told me about the treaty I was sure it was still in effect.

_Too bad you're not a Cullen. You're just some random leech. _The russet one thought baring his teeth aggressively. I almost laughed he really didn't know who he was talking to.

I remembered my mother describing the wolves when I was younger. The Russet one was Jacob Black, how could I forget. When I was younger I met them once or twice but it was always brief. She had loved him but she had chosen Edward over him which was good. How could she stand the smell of these dogs.

"Jacob is your memory that bad. My parents are Bella and Edward? Ring a bell?" I said and I saw realization cross all there features. Yeah that's what I thought.

_Oh. _Pretty much summed up his thoughts.

"Yes oh. So I suggest you leave now before I do something that I won't regret, but you might regret making me do it" I said and next thing I knew they were retreating. Since I'm a Cullen by birth they technically couldn't hurt me and they were the ones who broke the treaty. If it had been the other way around they would have probably killed my instantly. I knew though that I probably would regret killing them, but they didn't need to know that.

_This isn't over. We'll be in touch soon. _Jacob thought has he disappeared into the forest. Oh joy, a meeting with the wolves, how charming. Ugh don't cha just love the smell of wet dog, it's simply yummy. NOT. Now it wasn't that I hated the wolves per say, it was just that we were natural born enemies and its not like I really knew them but still we could never get along. Plus I was apart of the Volturi which really makes it clear no wolves. Any other guard member would have killed them without a second thought or any regrets.

I got home and I realized that it was six a.m. I decided to take a shower to rid myself of the smell of those damn wolves. I sat in the shower longer then I needed to, letting the water calm me down. I wished that Peter was back with some news but he probably wouldn't be back until tomorrow.

I got out and I put on some jeans, a purple sweat shirt and my comfy addidas running shoes. I then put some moose in my hair to keep it nice and wavy even though it had natural ringlets in it. Then I put on my charcoal eyeliner and mascara. Happy with my outfit for the day I ran downstairs to make the dreaded phone call to Aro. He probably wouldn't be too pleased about Peter let alone the Cullen's fighting. I picked up the phone and I plopped down on the couch putting my feet on the coffee table. I dialled and Aro picked up.

"Oh Gabriella darling, how are you? Is everything good?" Aro asked and he sounded in a good mood which was good for me.

"I'm good thanks and everything is good. There are just somethings that I must inform you about…" I said trailing off.

"Okay, what is it dear?" He asked

"Well first off the Cullen's are going to be fighting when the army attacks…" I said scared of his reaction.

"You have been in contact with them." He said more of a statement rather then a question.

"Yes I have, they insisted on fighting and the way I see it, whether they live or die isn't too much of a big deal. I wouldn't need many more of the Volturi's guard." I said lying through my teeth. I care a lot whether or not they live.

"I guess your right about not needing as many of my guard. But you must care whether they live or die" He said and I knew that he wanted me to say yes.

"No, they'll be good distractions for the army and it'll be easier to take them down." I said and I knew that he was happy with the lie I had created because he laughed.

"As long as you are not hurt dear one. I don't want to lose my favourite daughter. Now is there anything else that you would like me to inform me about?" He asked and I found truth in his answer. I knew that I was his favourite daughter from his thoughts.

"Um… yes there is this guy named Peter and he is apart of the coven who built the army, or well he was. He's now helping me. Peter is back with his coven gathering information that will be very useful to us." I said and I braced myself for Aros' outbursts. We don't allow outsiders in such things but the Cullen's have helped before and he must trust them to be useful.

"Gabriella we cannot fully trust him. This is a big mistake on your part. He could be telling them about you and they could be attacking right now" Aro said.

"No Aro we can trust him or have you forgotten my gift. I have never left you down. I am one of the strongest in the Volturi's guard. Please trust me on this." I said and I knew that he would since I had never failed him.

"Alright I trust you 100 if you trust him then its fine. I know what you are capable of and if hard decisions need to be made regarding Peter or the Cullen's you will be able to make it." He said and I knew that he was talking about killing them. I nearly shouted at him asking why I would need to make any hard decisions like the one he was referring to. But I knew that deep down I would have to make a hard decision but it wouldn't be about killing them …

"Okay, bye Aro. I'll contact you soon with more information and when to send people" I said

"Bye dear, be good now" Aro said and we much hung up. I fell back into the pillows relieved that Aro liked me so much to just be so nice and not give me any trouble.

It was so early only like eight o'clock. What should I do with myself.. hmm. I suddenly realized that I missed Peter. God, I knew that nothing could ever happen. I'm tired to the Volturi and I can't just bring a mate in. Days like these I realize how much my life could really suck.

I wanted to go back to the Cullen's but I had just been there a couple of hours ago. I wish I could sleep to make the day go by faster. There really wasn't much for me to do today except to wait for Peter. I was imagining Peter for god knows how long when my cell started ringing.

"Hello?" I answered bored.

"Hey Gabriella it's Emmett. Its 10:30 why don't you come over? I know you must be pretty bored all alone." He said and I smiled.

"Are you sure? I don't want so annoying always coming over." I said biting my lip.

"Gabriella, you're my niece. We all have missed you so much especially your parents. We want to spend as much time as possible with you before you go back to Italy. As a matter of fact bring an over night bag, you are staying over" Emmett said and then he started laughing at something in the background. "Alice said she wants to give you a makeover" Oh that's why he was laughing so hard.

"Okay I'll be over soon." I said snapping my phone shut. Though I knew that there were some things that I had to tell them about the Volturi and about them fighting.

I ran upstairs and through in some clothes in my large tote and I ran downstairs. I grabbed my purse, my cell and my keys and I got into my Ferrari. I drove exactly like my father, fast, so I was at the Cullen's in minutes.

**Sorry for the long update for those who actually reviewed. Honestly guys if you don't start reviewing, I won't be updating it anymore. REVIEW PEOPLE. I want some feedback please & thank you.**


	15. Chapter 15

GPOV

**GPOV**

I parked my car and headed for the door. I was about to knock when Alice appeared smiling. "Hey!" She said grabbing me in a hug.

"Hey thanks for letting me come over" I said smiling at her.

We walked into the living room and Emmett and Jasper were of course playing games, how typical. They never really changed. Emmett was yelling saying that Jasper had cheated and Jasper was just laughing and shaking his head.

_Gabriella how did the conversation with Aro go? _My father asked in his mind. He coming down the stairs with Bella beside him.

_Fine, don't worry about it. _I said and he just smiled. I turned away going and sitting down in the living room with Emmett and Jasper. I really missed days like these just doing nothing but at the same time no feeling bored, but rather content.

Emmett turned to me smiling "Yo niece, why don't you come play a couple round avec moi and Jasper? Please! If I win though you have to promise me that even if something bad happens, you'll let us fight and you will not make us forget you" Emmett said and I realized how desperate they were to help me and to keep me in there lives.

"Emmett, you know I can't promise that." I said and I knew that it hurt his feelings. From his thoughts it made him feel like I had already made a decision but it wasn't even that. He didn't even reply he just looked away. I sighed, so now this just god like super super awkward.

"Anyways Gabriella please let me give you a makeover! I have given you one since like forever, pretty pretty please!" Alice said coming into the room bouncing and smiling. Easing the tension since Emmett's question. I nodded my head and stood up anything to get out of the awkward room.

Alice dragged me upstairs and into her bathroom. Rosalie was already waiting with the curly iron. Oh god what have I gotten myself into . For the next two hours, they gave me manicures, pedicures, curled my hair, did my makeup and of course Alice bought me a new outfit. The day flew by. After that we read some magazines did a little fashion show, I looked at some pictures of them while I had been gone.

When they were finished I ran out of Alice's room at vampire speed only to run into my father. "Ah!" I said and he puts his arms out to steady me. "Oops sorry Edward" I said backing up and I knew that if I were human I would totally be blushing.

He chuckled quietly "It's alright. The exact same as you were younger, running out after the makeovers." Edward said smiling. "So what are you planning on doing now?" He asked as we walked downstairs.

"I really don't know. I'm thinking relax and have some fun before Peter comes back and the whole army thing. I haven't had fun in so long." I said looking down. I knew it upset my dad to hear that I really hadn't had so much fun since they left me. I knew that he felt so guilty for abandoning because we had been so close.

"Fun well you know who to go to for fun is Alice. She'll come up with something" He said and I nodded my head.

"OMGOSH let's go shopping! That is so fun!" Alice said and I really did like shopping, but I could shop back home in Volterra, I didn't come to shop.

"Alice Gabriella can shop at anytime lets do something else okay?" Edward asked and I smiled. He totally saved me from Alice. I was afraid that I would hurt her feelings if I told her no.

"Yeah Alice leave me daughter alone" Bella said from the top of the stairs and I smiled up at her thanking her silently. Bella returned the smile right away.

"You know I haven't played a good game of baseball in forever and now that I am a vampire, I am just has fast as all of you guys. I think the game would be fun. But its up to you guys, I just think it'd be something fun to do." I said looking at everyone.

"Hell yes! SHOTGUN GABRIELLA!" Emmett said smiling and winking at me.

"I want her on my team though" Alice said pouting and I almost laughed. Alice was always so dramatic.

"No too bad, you and Edward are on the same team, you guys cant have two mind readers! We need a mind reader too, duh. It's only fair" Emmett said pulling me close to him.

"Fine. So the teams are Emmett, Gabriella, Jasper, Rosalie and then it's me, Edward, Carlisle and Bella. Esme of course will be refereeing.Teams sound pretty fair to me." Alice said "We'll leave in an hour"

"Is it going to be raining?" Esme asked coming in from the backyard with Carlisle. They must have heard our conversation from outside.

"There will be a light drizzle and of course some thunder" Alice said smiling and then she ran upstairs with Jasper.

"Hey Esme, Carlisle" I said because I hadn't seen them all day.

"Hello dear, when did you get here?" Esme asked smiling.

"Oh I got here hours of ago, I was just trapped upstairs with Alice" I said returning her smile.

"I heard that!" Alice said from somewhere upstairs.

Soon we left. I remembered where the clearing was Edward and I got there at the same time. I was really fast like my father so it was no surprise that we gone to the clearing at the same time.

"Tie" I said smiling.

"For now" Edward said chuckling.

The game started and the teams were really quite even. We were up by three points and everyone was really getting into the game.

"Come on Edward, your not gonna get beaten by your daughter now are you?" Jasper said laughing at the look of concentration on my fathers face as he took the bat.

Rosalie pitched and Edward connected with it making a huge noise. I ran deep into the forest and I caught it just before it hit the ground. I round back and I heard Esme laugh an out.

Edward gave me an annoyed look. _Hey I'm your daughter. It ain't my fault that I inherited my speed from you _I said and then I laughed in my mind.

Alice hit a grounder towards Jasper and she ended up gaining two points. So now we were only up by one.

Just as I was taking about to bat first for my team, we all smelt wolf.

"What the hell! There not suppose to be on our side of the line" I heard Emmett say from behind me.

"Don't worry about it. Its probably about me. You see I ran into them earlier and Jacob Black was all like we'll be seeing you soon." I said.

"What happened?" Edward asked immediately worried that something bad had happened between the wolves and myself.

"Nothing they didn't recognize me. But once Jacob figured it out, they all backed down." I said simply shrugging my shoulders.

The pack entered the clearing in there wolf form.

"What do you want?" I asked when they stopped a couple yards in front of us.

_Answers. _Jacob thought.

**Okay! Sorry for the long update, thanks so much for those of you who reviewed! I will continue updating as long as you guys review. Now this chapter was more of a little bonding for the Cullen's but the action is about to start. Now, I'm leaving on the 27****th**** for about a week and a half, so I won't be able to update because I am not bringing my laptop. But when I get back, I promise to update! **

**REVIEW. **


End file.
